First choice, second choice
by BerryTheCherry
Summary: Just like people knew that the Earth was round and the sky was blue, they knew that Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Haruno Sakura. But Sakura also knew that his hate for his brother would always be stronger than his love for her. And she needed to be someone's first choice. Drabble-ish ItaSakuSasu


**First choice, second choice**

**Summary:**** Just like people knew that the Earth was round and the sky was blue, they knew that Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Haruno Sakura. But Sakura also knew that his hate for his brother would always be stronger than his love for her. And she needed to be someone's first choice.**

**Drabble-ish **

**ItaSakuSasu**

* * *

i

Everyone knew Uchiha Sasuke loved Haruno Sakura. It wasn't the way he looked at her that gave him away (although his eyes would occasionally soften when the rosette was around). Neither it was the small smile you-mean-the-world-to-me that was reserved only for her. It wasn't the expensive gifts he bought her. Actually, it wasn't anything the young Uchiha did or say.

It was a fact.

Just like people knew that the Earth was round and the sky was blue, they knew that Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Haruno Sakura.

The said kunoichi never once questioned the dark-haired shinobi's love for her.

However, when one night in his sleep he whispered 'Itachi!' so full of hatred and venom, the pinkette vaguely wondered for the very first time if his love was strong enough.

ii

The second time Sakura had such thoughts was when one day her boyfriend came to their home after training. He was sweaty, tired and it was already dark outside, but all he did was change, eat a tomato and go back on the training grounds. The whole thing happened again the next day. And the next one. And the next one.

The pinkette barely spent any time with him and finally asked him why all he'd done during the past weeks was train.

His answer?

"I have to be stronger in order to defeat _him._"

iii

The third time it was already too late.

Earlier that day word had spread that Uchiha Itachi had been resurrected. And when Sakura heard that, she knew.

It was night and the two of them were standing in front of the village gates just like when he had left to go to Orochimaru.

Neither one moved. Neither said a thing.

The rosette wanted to say so many things, but she kept her mouth shut. Sasuke had to choose.

And when he flashed behind her it wasn't 'Sakura... thank you'. It was 'Sakura... I'm sorry.'

Because he had made his choice. Revenge.

His hate for his brother would always be stronger than his love for her.

Right there and then, her hearth broke for the second time in her life.

iv

After Sasuke betraying the village (again) the kunoichi asked Tsunade to let her travel. Konoha held painful memories and she needed to get out of there. Of course, the Hokage let her go. The busty blonde herself had had her fair share of heartbreak and understood the rosette more than anyone.

So Sakura started her journey.

After three weeks of traveling she met Uchiha Itachi (she tried to punch him in the face when she saw him). After two more she warmed up to him (she threatened that she would find a painful way to kill him if he told anyone any of her secrets). After one more she started trusting him (she dared to sleep, leaving him on guard duty). After five more she fell in love with him (although she _did_ deny it until he said it first).

She knew he was a murder, a monster. But to her...

To her he wasn't the Uchiha prodigy who killed his clan. To her he was Itachi who would share his dango with her every now and then and loved her very much.

Still, she wanted to make sure she wouldn't repeat the same mistake twice. She had to know before she fell too deep for him (though, it might have been too late). So she asked if he would ever leave her in order to kill Sasuke.

His answer was _"Why would I leave you, the woman I love, for something as meaningless as killing my foolish little brother?"_

Sakura knew what the fight between him and Sasuke meant to Itachi. It was far from something 'meaningless'. But he was willing to abandon it for her.

She was someone's first choice...

...and that's one of the reasons she agreed to marry him.

v

Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura didn't have a 'happily ever after'. They had something better, something real.

She was his first choice, he was her first choice.

He'd do anything for her, she'd do anything for him.

In the end, they were just what the other needed, if not more...

* * *

**A/N: I honestly have no idea where that came from. I just wanna say that it was my first time writing something like that so no flames please.**

**Also, English's not my first language so I'm pretty sure they're lots of mistakes, but hey! I tried!**

**By the way I feel like I rushed things in IV. I may rewrite it sometime later.**

**And, in case you wonder, my personal favorite is III.**

**Love,**

**Berry **


End file.
